The present disclosure relates generally to welding equipment, including welders and welding guns. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an adapter for use between a welder and a spool gun.
Many small wire welders that are available are equipped with a welding gun for the purpose of delivering welding wire to a welding arc to be consumed as a filler metal in a weldment. Typically, the welding wire is pushed through a gun cable by a welding wire drive mechanism located in the welder. However, when welding with a soft filler metal, such as aluminum, the feeding of the welding wire through the welding gun may be problematic as soft welding wire is prone to binding in some welding guns. The welding wire feeding issues encountered may cause temporary or total arc outages. In the worst case, the wire may feed back into the welder, causing a “bird's nest” of welding wire in the welding wire drive mechanism.
One method for resolving this issue is to employ a welding gun with a shorter welding wire travel path to minimize the welding wire restrictions. Such a welding gun is known as a “spool gun” because the welding wire spool and welding wire drive mechanism are located in a handle end of the spool gun closest to the welding arc. This configuration allows softer filler metal welding wire to be delivered to the welding arc in a straight, short (e.g., approximately 10″) path. Since the welding wire spool and welding wire drive mechanism are located in the spool gun rather than the welder, power must be provided to the spool gun to drive a motor within the spool gun.
Unfortunately, many existing welders are not readily adaptable to be used with a spool gun. Adapting a spool gun to a welder that is not “spool gun ready” may be an expensive and complicated exercise. This problem is exacerbated when the welder is a relatively low-cost welder.